I hope you Scream about it
by Recalcitrant
Summary: Naruto suddenly snaps. Why..who knows. He lets his anger out on his team and runs. He just seems so insecure and is willing to trust anyones loving words. Rated M for later chapter....Still being worked on so please please READ AND REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Author: FragileCrystal

Warning: Yaoi, Multiple pairings, Bad grammer and Spelling...Unless I find a BETA soon.

Pairing: Lets leave that a surprise.

Disclaimer: I love Naruto Among other great Animes, and I bow to those who own Naruto.

Notes: This fic is more of less planned out. Do not expect chapters to be posted everyday of the week. I will post new chapters when I've wrote them, hopfully I wont wait 2 months to post next chapter.(Don't worry it should be sometime within the week)

Now my minions, On with the Story.

* * *

"Ne, Kakashi-Sensei why do we always have to do d-rank missions now???" Sakura whined.  
She walked by his side watching the surroundings with boredom.

"For once, I agree with Sakura. It really is annoying, I mean it's not like we can handle it," Sasuke Uchiha drawled. "Naruto's even lost his excitement"

"It's all there is. The high ranked mission are all given to Shikamaru and Neji's teams" The silver haired man muttered, his mind on the blond boy behind him.

"We're better than them, We have Sasuke-kun on our side!" Sakura announced loudly.

"More like we have Naruto, but what exactly is with the dobe anyway?" Sasuke asked slowing his pace a little to let Naruto catch up with him.

The number one thickly headed hyperactive ninja of Konohana was nothing to his title right now. He looked like an empty shell, only looking for an answer in the distance. He felt like one too.  
"Oi dobe, Did you hear me??" asked Sasuke, looking at Naruto in wonder.

"Huh" Naruto grumbled not even looking at where he was walking. He seemed to be following the shadows of the two in front.

"What the hell is wrong with you damn it. Ever since a month ago you've been brooding, doing nothing but stare off and be gloomy, what happened to all your idiotic pranks, and that stupid smile?!?!?!" Sasuke suddenly shouted getting angry. He hated I. It was almost like Naruto was slowly becoming Sasuke.

"Nothing" Naruto replied quietly

"And your arguments, what of them??? All you do is agree with me even if I end up punching you in the face, you just get up and walk away!!!," Sasuke roared, he was getting annoyed of the attitude " I'm not sure you'll even become a Hokage with that attitude" he finally whispered.

Wrong thing to say. And he found out the hard way as he felt his jaw break. In front of him however stood a blond haired boy with red flares surrounding him.  
"If you haven't noticed it Sasuke the your truly as blind as I thought!" Naruto shouted taking a small pause for breathe. "The village hates me and now I hate IT."

Sasuke looked a little irritated at being called blind. Especially since his Sharingan was so powerful now.

"I hope they burn in hell for what they have done because I refuse to Forgive and Forget!"

Sasuke watched in horror. There was so much bottle inside and one sentence just shattered the walls protecting it. He was staring at Naruto. Thinking about his words. What was he on about. What had suddenly happened to make him snap.

"What the hell is your problem Naruto you idiot. He was only trying to help. You should just get lost. Nobody really even cares about your problems. Your always 'oh me this' 'oh me that' 'gonna be Kage someday!' Get over it, Your nothing but a dumbass and your obviously never going to be Hokage!" Sakura shouted rushing to help Sasuke.

"And You!" Naruto rounded on Sakura. "You think your all that, But really your just nothing but an image. All you do is pose and act tough, Why don't YOU get over YOUSELF and try living a real life for once. Try going through pain and suffering, not just rejection from an Uchiha. I hope you grow up to make a brilliant Mrs. Uchiha. won't it be the perfect fairy tale?" He snarled in sarcasm. "Your knight in shining armour there o kiss you awake from eternal slumber every bloody morning"

He the turned to Kakashi. His sea blue eyes sharp and hard, filled with hatred and venom.

"I hope you finally admit your regret Kakashi, and I hope you crash and burn. Then you'll know this exact feeling." He smirked evilly and continued on.  
"I'm not your favourite," Naruto paused, a sad look flashing across his face for less then a second. "But I'm fine with it. However what you did is unforgivable"  
The blonde boy then turned to Sasuke who was trying to shove a worried Sakura away from himself.  
"And I hope Itachi does come," He sighed. "I want to show my gratitude"

Naruto looking at all three with loathing eyes and suddenly turned and ran away with a speed that could surpass even, Rock Lee. Tears were blurring his vision.

Sakura stared at the spot Naruto was with tears filling her eyes. Sasuke just looked dumbfounded, staring at the ground with his Sharingan activated.

Kakashi's face was hidden but it didn't stop from showing his shock.

Kakashi stared at where the blonde had once stood. Thinking over what Naruto was screaming about. He knew what had happened but he thought to stay away from Naruto, to give him some room. But his intentions were never to break him.

You see, three months ago Kakashi had left for an A-rank mission with Gai, but when he was gone and impostor had took advantage of situations. Kakashi had no idea until Tsunade had barged into his house and attacked him. She had called him a liar and she accused of him of being a rapist.  
Though he was strong he was not yet about to face a sanin. Especially the blonde haired Hokage, that would just be plain stupid suicide. He ran away with her hot on his heels.  
Eventually after a lot of smashed trees and three large crates Kakashi was found not guilty. Though she still sour and extra nasty with him.

"One chance. I don't care for excuses when it comes to Naruto. You'll be hunted and cut to pieces. You precious head will be stuck on a large monument dedicated to your actions. Keep it professional or you forfeit" She's glared hard at him, giving him one last punch.

Naruto, Konohana's number one hyperactive knuckle-head ninja had been raped.

Two months had passed and Kakashi did as he was ordered. He'd kept his distance from Naruto, but it was more or less Naruto staying at least a hundred meter's away from him. He told his three students what to do and nothing more. He didn't want Naruto to hate him but there wasn't much he could do. If Kakashi made a sudden move or look at him he's step back, looking for somebody to hide behind, which he'd actually done.

A sunny afternoon when they were trying to learn how to control movements of things with chakra, Naruto accidentally dropped a large bag filled with rocks, which was they were practising on, upon himself. Kakashi wanting to know if he was injured or not, he asked Naruto a simple question.

"Does it hurt"

Naruto had gotten very very scared and he'd pushed the bag of himself with ease and had ran away to hide behind Sasuke. He was hit over the head a couple of times by Sakura who complained that he was holding Her Sasuke. He's gotten himself off the ground, rubbing his head a little and had fled.  
"What the hell is the matter with the dobe?" asked Sasuke who was stepping away from Sakura for the ninety millionth time that hour.  
"He's just an idiot. Always having emotional crisis. Anybody would think he's deranged." Sakura scolded. She of course got a glare from Sasuke and a telling off from Kakashi.

The days went by but his mood stayed the same. Eventually a month later, they has started receiving missions. All of them being D-rank got everybody complaining. But not the obviously expected.  
Naruto had always just smiled at Tsunade and taken the mission scroll and had gotten on with it. He had no idea that she knew but he wanted it kept a secret from her. She didn't badger him about it but had always settled with a very hard glare at Kakashi and sometimes a very hard accidental hit or a kick.

Naruto ran and ran when he eventually came to a halt. He was lost somewhere in the desert.

That didn't stop him though, he kept on running and running. Naruto only stopped when he arrived at a village.

The sand village.

He started slowly walking now, through the streets and towards the Kazekage's tower. He was subconsciously walking to Gaara.

* * *

So tell me my wonderful readers. how do you like the story so far? 


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Blondie, what are you doin' here?!" asked a boy with purple markings on his face.

Naruto's head snapped up looking at Kankuro.  
"IwaslookingforGaara" He mumbled, looking at the ground again.

"You what?" Kankuro asked, jumping down from the roof which he was positioned to get a clear view of the blonde haired boy.

"I wanted to see Gaara" Naruto said a little louder though it was still barely audible.

"You want me to take you?" Asked Kankuro walking towards Naruto unsure.

"Please" the blonde grumbled, straightening himself up and plastering his face with a smile that told the world something was wrong.

But before both did anything, Naruto collapsed.  
Gaara's brother quickly heaved the boy into his arms and ran towards the Kage tower.  
'Something s wrong. Must be some sort of an attack' He thought to himself as he began to pick up his speed.

Back in the hidden leaf, the Hokage was furius.

"What the HELL DO YOU mean by HE RAN AWAY?!?!?!?!?!?!" The blonde haired Hokage shouted. She had the copy-nin by the collar and was shaking him roughly.

"I want to know what you did and I want to know NOW!" She announced dangerously.

"Please Tsunade-sama, It may not be his fault. Naruto is in a very fragile state, nearly anything could have provoked his actions" Shizune said trying to calm the angered woman.

"What exactly is wrong with Naruto?" Sasuke asked, stepping back a little when he received a death glare from Tsunade.

Kakashi was finally released from his hold and he was wheezing, trying to catch his breath.  
The circular room was filled with ninjas. Some of them being high ranking ANBU, chuunin and juunin.

"Explain the incident before Tsunade-sama is angered further" Shizune instructed, trying still to calm the blonde sanin.  
"Sasuke was just commenting on his behaviour and he suddenly snapped. He still believes it was me" Kakashi said, looking guilty.

"I'm not too sure if it wasn't you Hatake! But I value his life a lot more than yours, so tell me what is it that your precious Sasuke Uchiha retorted at Naruto?" Tsunade asked angrily.

"I said that if he kept up his ridiculous mood, he probably wouldn't ever become Hokage" Sasuke sneered bravely stepping back forward.

Iruka was having a hard time understanding what was going on and frankly he wanted to know now.

"What the heck is going on. What's wrong with Naruto???" He asked trying to refrain from hitting somebody or something. He rarely got this frantic.

"He was raped by Kakashi. Or a Kakashi impostor." Shizune started but Tsunade continued. "The incident happened about two or so months ago but we don't know who did it." She gave a hard glare at Kakashi yet again.

"He's been mentally and physically breaking. He was in a fragile state and not thinking straight as Shizune said, he's young and naïve though he is Naruto, he was still raped and you must at least try and image a small bit of the pain and hurt he must feel to have it done by somebody he trusted." Tsunade said, sighing and leaning heavily on her desk.

"But I thought it wasn't Kakashi" one of the ANBU said looking at her through their mask.

"I told you, The rapist is or was and impostor. You see Kakashi at the time was on an Aketsuki trail with Gai, and he didn't return until about 2 or 3 weeks after the incident. But it wasn't made clear until Gai confirmed it. But what we need to figure out is where Naruto is" She sighed yet again and looked around the room tiredly.

"I want ANBU double-posted around all entrances to Konohana, I want team Kurenai, Azuma, Gai and Kakashi to search the Sand Village. I want five tracker nin to also be involved with the search. I want Kurenai, Azuma, Gai and Kakashi themselves to look for Naruto in the Village hidden in the Mist and the Sound Village if he isn't found in the two, check places he might run to. Jirayra will lead the chuunins, I will send word to some of the Feudal Lords and some nin posted around the different Villages. You must bring him back alive and Safe," She ordered, writing some stuff on the paper in front of her.

"It's not just because of who are after him, It is also about what is inside of him. In his condition it may manipulate Naruto, we have to save him."

A long way away, in the sand village, Kankura had arrived.

"MOVE, I'm here to see Gaara!" Kankuro said, pushing past the guards outside of the Kazekage's office.

Once inside he found Gaara meditating on his chair, looking out of the window and paperwork all done and signed on his desk. Unlike a certain Hokage's.

"Naruto's sick!" Kankuro announced, laying the blond haired boy on the table. He shoved off all the 'useless' paper off the kage's desk to make the unconscious blond more comfortable. Gaara snapped his eyes open and rushed forward, placing a hand on Naruto's forehead, he flashed a glare at the guards.

"Send more medic-nin now, and until they arrive do not disturb me!" his sand gathered around the door and shifted on the spot so it closed the door in one swift movement.

"What happened? Where did you find him?? Why is he here???" Gaara questioned not giving time for an answer.

Kankuro walked through the second door on the right from the entrance and emerged a few minutes later with a wet cloth in his hands.

"He seemed to be running away of running to you, but as for what happened..." He gave Gaara a pathetic look and then said " he fainted for no reason."

He took a seat in the large dark blue chair giving the blonde haired boy a sympathetic look.

"From what I can tell he was petrified. As to why he's here? I don't know. I'd guess it was  
accidental but it just seems so impossible for him to have ran all the way from Konohana to here. Unless of course they were on a mission somewhere near" Kankuro murmured more to himself than to another.

-Knock Knock-

"WHAT?" Gaara shouted.  
"I-I-It's the Medics. Kazekage-sama" one of the guards announced, pushing the door a little so the medics could enter.

Kankuro got off the chair and went to lean against the wall. He stared at his brother yet again, sighing.

"You really should be a little nicer, they're the 23rd guards this month" he said nodding his head in their direction.  
"You, who shouted at them to let you in. Are badgering me about being nice?" Gaara said giving his brother an 'as-if' look before explaining what he knew to the medics.

Kankuro just stared off into space, thinking about what could have happened to a blonde haired boy, that wasn't afraid to take Gaara onto the battlefield.  
'What could have scared him so much to make him run all the way here???'

The question was buzzing in Gaara's head aswell.  
'Uzumaki Naruto, What happened?' he silently asked.

"Kazekage-sama, The blonde haired boy has suffered some metal and physical abuse, whether it was self harm or by another it's yet to be clarified, but we were wondering about something else." The medic said stepping towards the shocked red haired boy who nodded slowly.  
"Was he in a relationship of any sort?"

"Why does that matter?" Kankuro asked, stepping away from the wall and walking up to his little brother. Who looked upset at the mention of a relationship.

"We found some bruising and a few fractures that suggest he was in a .. um.. shall we say in a rough sexual intercourse?" The doctor motion with his hands.

"You mean he was raped?" Gaara asked, glaring murderously the doctor.  
Naruto Uzumaki, the boy who dared challenge him and actually beat the living shit out of him had been brutally hurt and raped.

"This is why it's better to kill" Gaara snarled. Looking at the innocent face that was now haunted.

"Just tell me if he's going to all right. At least if he's going to wake up" Gaara said taking steps forward towards the medic. The man swallowed hard, stepping back once but trying not to be intimidated.

"He should be awake within the week, but I'm not sure about if he turns out all right. He seems to have high blood pressure and his mental waves are off the scale. His heart rate is above average, too high to even look human actually, But if he can get over his attack then I would say he'll turn out just fine. There just something amiss in the picture that's all, and If I didn't know any better I'd say he was of the Gekegenkai blood, but like I said something is amiss." the medic concluded looking at his pad and flipping through some of the pages.

"So all we have to do is get him on a bed and let him rest it off. No medicine, and things right?" Kankuro asked grabbing his brother by the shoulder, and squeezing a little trying to reassure him that everything would turn out fine.

The Medic nodded, still looking at the papers on his pad but he was interrupted when it was snatched and thrown out of the room.

"Get OUT THEN!" Gaara shouted, his eyes glaring at everyone else in the room, scaring them half to their deaths.  
Not needing to be told twice the medics and ninja left within seconds, leaving the room empty apart from the three boys.

"Calm down Gaara, We don't know if he was raped or not. For all we know, he could have wanted it..." Kankuro said, then realised how stupid it sounded.

"Forget it, that's ridiculous, let's get the blonde in a bed and let him sleep it off okay...Like the doctor said" Kankuro tried again, lifting the blond boy into his arms for the second time that day and left for their house, Gaara closely following behind.  
Kankuro was unsure of himself. Weather of not he should disturb his brother.

"You don't really mean that comment about killing...right?" No reply, Gaara was too angry to be kind, his mind was racing.

"What kind of a sick savage rapes an innocent kid who always tries to look at the best in everybody. Somebody that tries to always help others, somebody that always wants to be helpful in one way or another. Always trying to improve so he can protect his village. What kind of a monster?" Gaara asked, completely lost in his thoughts.

"What Happened???" Temari asked, as she spotted her brothers enter with an unconscious blonde who looked pretty tired and beat-up because of some of the bandages the medics had applied.

"He was raped... Brutally..." It was a very blunt answer.

The curiosity had jumped off a cliff, it was replaced by a sickly pale look.  
"Lets get him to a bed," She said, Carefully, leading Kankuro forward into one of the many rooms of the large house, but Kankuro stopped soon.  
"What about all the guests coming tonight? Some high classed snobs coming' over isn't it?" He asked confusedly, looking from his sister to Gaara then to the sleeping blonde who seemed to be restless.  
"Put him in my room, it'll keep him from being found out that he's here by some of the Konohana ninja, and I'll also be able to keep an eye on him." Gaara paused a little sighing. "I don't think he should return to Konohana. If he's running away from it, then he's a lot better off here...with Me."

Temari quickly nodded and directed her brother into Gaara's room. Mulling the last sentence over and over.  
The walls were richly painted in crimson red, lighting the room was a few candles around the walls. A King size bed was applied to the room with ruby red covers that felt like Egyptian silk. So soft and smooth that it nearly felt slippery.  
The room resembled what Gaara was always thirsty for. What Gaara was sacrificed for. What he hated, yet also desired with a passion.

Blood.

"So who exactly is it that's coming over again?" Asked Temari, getting herself a drink.

"The team leaders," Gaara said still looking out the window.

"Of what? From where?" Kankuro asked looking genuinely curious.

"Team leaders of Genins, We, the council and mostly the Hokage and I agreed to hold the Chuunin tests here this year." Gaara said as if it were everyday news.

"That's awesome!" Temari chirped, she was happy because it meant that she wouldn't be travelling this year to Konohana to take the tests and also it meant that it was in her homeland which was better than being in a strange place where everything was more or less different.

"I'm not worried about the tests, but I am about the Konohana ninja, Most of the ones taking the test are from last year and I'm worried about them finding Naruto," Gaara sighed, taking a small sip of his coffee. "If Kankuro is right, Naruto ran all the way from there to here without stop, and I don't want him to go back to what he tried so hard to get away from"

"You really feel protective of him don't you?" Temari asked softly, walking over to her younger brother and softly rubbing his back.

"He's the same as me. He knows exactly what I face, and what it feels like to be me, yet he acts so much different, I've killed for the most part of my life, yet he's build up an extended family. Something which I've already had, just too blinded by blood to see it. He changed me, he's what made me like this." Gaara motioned his hand around himself, emphasizing the words.

"Do you have feelings for him?...Do you love him?" Temari asked yet again softly, her  
question filled with serenity.

"I've never felt the emotion Temari, But I just feel like I cant let him go, like He's a part of me..." Gaara didn't finish the sentence, he didn't want to.

"If you want to talk, I'm always here for you okay." Temari assured the red haired boy before quietly walking into her room to get some rest.

Gaara with the help of Tsunade and Jirayra had sealed the demon inside of him as much as they could, which wasn't much but gave him the ability to sleep without the fear of Shukaku trying to take over his body. If only for a few hours.  
He crept into his room, and laid himself beside Naruto. He'd already been in his nightwear so he gently pulled the covers over himself as not to disturb the boy next to him. He turned to face the calm blonde, who was snoring ever so slightly. His emerald green eyes shimmering in the moonlight, as he dazed off into a dreamless sleep.

-Naruto's Dream-

"Hey, Naruto, come have Ramen with me!" Kakashi invited, pulling the boy along with him to Ichiraku ramen bar, and ordering three cups of miso-ramen, two for Naruto and one for himself.  
"Kakashi-sensei, you'd never lie to me right?" Naruto asked slowly, not looking at Kakashi but at the bowl of half-eaten ramen in front of him.  
"Why would I have to?" Kakashi asked, but suddenly the scene changed.  
"Please stop! You can't...Please" Naruto cried trying his best to push the silver haired man away from him.  
"You promised! You lied to me" Naruto shouted, and with a sudden burst of energy, he pushed Kakashi of himself, and started running, but he was on the floor yet again as he'd tripped over the root of a very large oak tree.  
Kakashi was once again looming over him, pulling the scared boy on to his feet and pushing him firmly against the tree, pulling his hands high over his head and pinning the with one of his, while the other roamed Naruto's chest.  
He parted Naruto's legs with one of his own, whilst kissing his neck and travelling back up to his mouth.  
Naruto bit his lip then his tongue but it didn't work, he was suppose to say 'no' but instead he moaned. Kakashi quickly took advantage of the open mouth and darted his tongue inside, taking in every inch of the boys mouth. He pulled back a little, staring at the crying boy.  
"Stop... Your hurting me... Please" Naruto pleaded, trying to free his hands, his sight dazed and his emotions mixing.  
"It won't for long, I promise Naruto-kun" Kakashi declared, letting go of the boys hands just to swiftly rip his dark blue shirt off, just as he'd done earlier with the orange jacket. He ducked his head low, and started licking his way towards Naruto nipples leaving a wet trail of saliva from the mouth to the chest.  
Naruto feebly tried to push Kakashi off, but he was quickly loosing his will.  
"Why...why...are you...doing...this" Naruto asked, trying to refrain himself from giving in, still trying to push Kakashi off.  
"Because," Kakashi suddenly paused, and Naruto turned pale as snow.  
"Because, I like you, I like seeing you overflowing with emotion" He whispered, every word blowing a hot wisp of breath somewhere below his waist, and Naruto yelped when Kakashi swallowed him whole.  
"Stop! Let me Free!" Naruto shouted struggling yet hardly stopping the man in front of him.

Time was fast forwarding itself, the moons position in the sky quickly moved away, and this time Kakashi had the blonde boy tucked under him on the floor.  
"It'll just hurt a little, Your not weak are you Naruto?" Kakashi chided.  
And without warning, he replaced his fingers with something quite bigger.  
"Tell me then Naruto-kun...Does it Hurt?"  
Naruto whimpered, tears falling freely down his cheeks, and landing on random spots on the jacket that was laid underneath Naruto.

Some time passed yet again and Naruto finally lost consciousness.

-End of Dream-

"Stop...please..." Naruto was thrashing around the blood red bed, clutching the covers with such intensity that his knuckles were turning white. "Naruto??" Gaara called out surprised. He grabbed the boy, by the hands and tried to calm him down.  
The usually hyperactive boy was now looking straight up, eyes wide open and his skin covered in sweat.

"G...Gaara?" He asked confusedly.  
Gaara hugged Naruto gently, whispering words of safety.  
"Your okay, I'm here, just relax" the Kazekage assured.  
"What are you doing in my bed???" Naruto suddenly asked tensing up, looking scared and paranoid.

* * *

Hope you Enjoyed that, Please review!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Back at Konohana, everything was in chaos. The first place to be checked for Naruto was his house.  
His house was plain on the outside but the inside was a total mess. There was broken wood everywhere, pieces of shattered glass and mirror. Rubbish cluttered across the floor and everything was broken or torn and would never be fixed again.

It was as if somebody had destroyed it on purpose. Tsunade had gasped, and fallen helplessly to her knees when she had seen the room.  
Shizune's eyes had welled up in tears when she saw it, however people in town were quietly celebrating. Only a few were not, as they had come to respect him for what he has gone through.  
Iruka was probably taking to the news the hardest. He was like a rock, he'd stopped talking altogether and all he did was think. He'd easily get irritated and was always angry, and never smiling.

Shizune had written to the Kazekage, asking for permission to search for Naruto in Suna and also asking if he could accommodate their nin until their teachers arrived.

Gaara of course was going to have to put up with them anyway, but he quietly refused for them to search for the blonde.

"What the Hell do you mean, You refuse????" Sasuke roared, fisting his hands and waving it dangerously close to Gaara's face.

The Kazekage however did nothing, he just stepped back a little as some of his guards, jumped in front of him. It was their duty to protect him.

"I refuse because I'm the Kazekage. I refuse because I don't want you poking your snivelling noses into other peoples personal lives" Gaara quietly warned, sending chills to everybody except for Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru's.  
They all had looked at the note sent by Shizune, and had been escorted to their accommodations. All of course for Neji, Shikimaru and Sasuke. With a small nod from Gaara the nin before the kage moved away.

"What do you three want anyway?" Kankuro asked, speaking for the first time to the nin of Konohana.  
Sasuke just sneered at the boy and turned his attention on Gaara.

"You know where Naruto is! NOW! Tell Me!!!" Sasuke, roared, fisting the front of Gaara's robe in anger.

Gaara, however, roughly, dislodged the Uchiha and pushed him away.  
"I'm your superior here Uchiha, Not your friend. So take your pathetic whining somewhere else unless you have proof saying that I know where Uzumaki Naruto is"

"Actually, I do" interrupted Shikamaru, who gave a chilling smile.

The boy with the pony tail opened one of his many pockets on his vest and pulled out a small tape from his inner pocket and tossed it to Gaara.

"Play it," He said, pointing at the stereo at the far end of the room that had quite a few CD cases piled next to it. All of which obviously belonged to Kankuro.  
Gaara just did what he was told, His curiosity was activated. Pressing play he stepped back a little and listened.

"I'm sorry, Shikamaru.  
If your listening to this now, then that means I ran away.  
I can't take it any more. He's just always there. You know, like always just there."  
Shikamaru knew what the recorded voice was talking about, and he had a little feeling that Gaara knew as well.

"I always wanted to be Hokage, prove that nothing could bring me down and eventually gain respect," He laughed a little, it was ragged and the hurt could be clearly heard.  
"But if I can't get this to stop haunting me then I guess I'm doomed" Another laugh, but this time more harsh.  
"I'll be leaving soon, after the next mission I think. I don't know who but I think I'll try Gaara first, he's my friend you know, just like you are" There was some scratching noise in the background followed by some shuffling.  
"I'd go to Neji but I'm scared he'll tell Tsunade-baa chan. There is Itachi" He paused a little, tapping on something solid.

"Actually I'm not sure about Itachi. He is after all, still an Aketsuki member and he is a little too dangerous to be blabbering my emotions to,  
Anyway I just wanted to say sorry for being so troublesome but thank you so much for all you've done. I'd probably have gone mad without you, Thanks" He chuckled a little and then the recording stopped.  
Gaara just looked the same but Sasuke was raging.  
"How come he talked to you??? And what the fuck has ITACHI got to do with this???" He snapped.

Shikamaru sighed a little, he grabbed the tape and put it back inside his inner pocket.  
"You brother was the one who actually brought him over to my house" He paused a little, just enough time for Gaara's expression to change. Only a little though.

"He left Naruto outside my window but I saw Itachi put him there."

"Why didn't you stop him?" Sasuke snapped again.

Gaara was getting a very bad headache. And Neji who'd kept quite for the whole time ordered Sasuke to 'Shut up' as friendly as he could at the given time.

"I'm not retarded. I have no chance against any member of the Aketsuki, let alone your brother." He announced.

"I would be better help to Naruto alive than dead."

"Why would Itachi Uchiha help Naruto Uzumaki?" Neji asked slowly, thinking there was more to the story that what was revealed.

"There has to be something that Uchiha gains" Gaara muttered, and turned to face the other three.

"I need to be somewhere," The Kazekage suddenly announced, walking to the door and was about to pry it open, when Shikamaru entered from the other side. A shadow clone.

"We need to see Naruto" Shikamaru slowly reminded the Kazekage, who had not forgotten.  
Heaving a large sigh, the Kazekage knew he had lost.

"Meet me at my place in an hour" He grunted and left.

The three just stared at the back of Gaara until he disappeared and took a seat upon the large sofa in the middle of the room.

"So what did Itachi actually do to Naruto?" Neji asked. He'd held his tongue through the conference a little while ago, but it was getting too frustrating to be kept in the dark.  
Shikamaru just looked pointedly at Sasuke for a minute and turned to Neji.

"He was raped. Naruto said it was Kakashi but I'm not so sure" He said, looking a little tired.

"It wasn't Kakashi, It was proved to be an impostor" Sasuke corrected their suspicions.

"And he was delivered to you by Itachi" Neji concluded.

"He might be an impostor as well, who knows" Sasuke noted.

"I would've been able to tell if it was an imposter, anyway why would somebody random have an Aketsuki robe?"

"An Aketsuki robe?" Neji asked looking confused. Which was quite a rare sight.

"Naruto was wrapped in it. He didn't have his clothes when I woke him up" Shikamaru shrugged, thinking back to the event.

"So he was completely naked?" Sasuke asked, getting a little distracted with images and thoughts that should not be in his head.

"Yes"

Neji was doing the same and just the same as Sasuke, his facial expression did not change.

"Stop thinking about him, idiots. He was just raped not bloody well posing for the two of you" Shikamaru sharply ordered.

He was not about to let anybody get horny over a hurt Naruto.

About half an hour later, Kankuro stood and led the three to his house.

"I'm to Drag you three back to my house and deliver you to Gaara"

"We're quests not gift wrapped Prisoners" Sasuke snarled, impatiently tapping is foot in annoyance.

"Whatever" the boy in the black clothing muttered, and walked out the room, followed by the leaf nin.

"Your teams aren't there, You'll probably want to report back to them before they freak out and think that you guys died or something" Kankuro also commented and left the three in a large room.

Soon enough footsteps could be heard outside. Gaara entered quietly.

"Where's Uzumaki Naruto?" Neji asked tentatively, stepping forward a little.

"He refuses to see the three of you together," The red haired boy with the kanji signifying 'love' on his forehead sighed. "He will see Nara but he refuses to speak with you two"

"What??" Sasuke more or less shouted, because of his anger. "Why not?"

Neji gave a passive look and softly nodded his head a little.  
"I can't read minds" Gaara simply stated, and left the room followed by Shikamaru.

"I suggest you sleep with one eye open, if this goes wrong" Gaara hissed.

Pushing open a door after about five minutes of climbing stairs and walking through countless corridors.

"If this goes wrong, you can kiss half of the hidden villages goodbye" Shikamaru whispered to himself before entering the dimly lit room.

"Naruto?" He whispered, looking around the room cautiously

"Shika?" A small whisper asked out of the shadows, quiet rustles could be heard.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto's distant voice asked shyly as if scared.

"I came to check up on you," He replied, thinking there was something seriously wrong.

"Wont you come out?" He asked the air around himself, feeling the scent lingering around him was that of Naruto's.

"Fine" The voice changed, something even a genin could figure out.

Suddenly from behind Gaara a blonde head poked up. A soft and sincere smile plastered onto his face, empty.

"Why did you leave?" Shikamaru asked, walking forward as Gaara moved to the side a little revealing that Naruto was clutching the kage's arm with quit a grip.

"I don't like it there any more" He said softly, fully bringing himself in view of the genius. Taking a couple of more steps forward he held out his hands. And soon enough his empty arm was filled with a woeful blonde Naruto.

He rubbed Naruto's back in a circular motion. Lifting him in his arms he moved over to the large bed in the middle of the room and set Naruto down on the bed beside himself.

"We figured some things out" He said softly as he realised Gaara was making himself comfortable in the far corner.

Moving the loose bangs out of Naruto's face he tried his best to give an encouraging smile.  
"Kakashi's not guilty" He felt the boy go stiff, and then relax again.

"It was him" He silently mumbled.

"It was an impostor" Shikamaru stated calmly, waiting for a reaction.

"He's caught?" No hope in the voice could be detected.

"No, But what I want to know is why you felt like you needed to redecorate before leaving?"

"You know about that?" He asked unsure of himself.

"There's very little that I don't know about" He commented, poking Naruto at the side making him grace his attitude with a smile.

"I miss you being a lazy ass who bothers with nothing" Naruto giggled a little, truly feeling like his old self in quite some time.

"I wanted to warn you that everybody's here" Nara said.  
Shikamaru fell backwards, falling gracefully onto the large bed.  
Naruto also moved from his sitting position and laid beside him, wrapping his arms around the warm body.

"I can understand to some extent why you felt the need to leave" Shikamaru paused trying to find the best words. "but that doesn't mean I agree with it"

He titled his head to the side, getting a full view of Naruto's confused face.

"I still think you're better of staying with me, you need someone to look after you and keep you out of trouble"  
"HEY!" Naruto suddenly sat up glaring at the boy laid next to him.

"I don't get into trouble that many times!" he announced loudly looking at Gaara for some back up.

He received none.

* * *

Sigh, that was kindof sweet...Though the characters seem a little OOC... 

Anyway REVIEW please!!


	4. Chapter 4

**DOWN DUE TO MY SCHOOL/SOCIAL LIFE.  
**

**HOPE TO BE BACK soon!!!**

**(I'M WORKING ON UPDATES, AS WELL AS BETA-ING THE CHAPPIES) **


End file.
